


O is for Orange

by TheBrilliantBrunette



Series: Rafael Barba x Reader- In Love With The ADA [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, October Prompt Challenge, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrilliantBrunette/pseuds/TheBrilliantBrunette
Summary: You love Halloween, Rafael hates Halloween, but he will do anything to make you smile.Part of OTPtober





	O is for Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First time writing Barba in a while but I'm loving it! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos down below!

October was by far the best time of the year. Everything about this time of year was perfect. The weather was not too hot, not too cold, the air carried that specific smell that candle companies and soap makers spent millions trying to reproduce, and, possibly the best part of the entire month, was Halloween.   
When it came to Halloween, you reverted back into a child. There was just something about the aisles of tacky, cheaply-made, and vastly overpriced costumes and decorations that seemed to be in every store that brought out the Festive Spirit like nothing else. Not even Christmastime could rival the effect the Spooky Season had on you.   
There were a few downsides to this, however. For one, very few people ever matched your enthusiasm for this time of year and, if they did, they were usually under the age of ten. It was also horrible for your diet and, with Thanksgiving and Christmas right around the corner, you’re body didn’t stand a chance. But, worst of all, was the fact that your husband, the man you were supposed to take for better or for worse, absolutely hated Halloween.   
You didn’t learn about his distaste for the holiday until the two of you were already engaged. You had asked him to watch the original Evil Dead II with you one night and he had declined immediately, citing that he saw enough horrors at work and that he didn’t want to have to see more when he came home.   
That was fair, you thought.   
But then the topic of costumes came up, you had suggested going as Gomez and Morticia Addams, which he objected to once again citing the fact that he “wasn’t going to dress up like some little kid.”   
That comment had led to one of your biggest fights to date.   
That had been a little over a year ago and, as much as you hated it, you had toned down your excitement for the holiday ever so slightly. No more cob-webbed decked halls, no more orange light bulbs in the lamps, no more skeletons in the closet (although you had to stop that one after you’d scared yourself when it fell out at you), and so on and so forth.   
Now, Halloween was just around the corner once again, and you were absolutely miserable. Not being able to celebrate Halloween in October was to you what Christmas without Santa Claus was to others.   
It was obvious to everyone that Rafael’s lack of spookiness was getting to you, none more so than Rafael himself.   
Ever since he was a kid, he’d never gotten the appeal of Halloween. It wasn’t that he couldn’t understand why some people thought it was fun: parties, sexy costumes, etcetera, etcetera, but you liked none of that. To you, Halloween was just an excuse to spend too much money on outfits you’d only wear once and terrify yourself with scary movies. What the hell was fun about that?  
Seeing you so glum though, it made Rafael’s heart ache inside his chest.   
From the day you’d first met, you’d brought this light into his life that he’d never found anywhere else. This excitement that just made his world so much better just because you were in it. You deserved so much and he wanted to give you it all.   
He wanted to give you Halloween.   
“Cariño,” Rafael called as he stepped through the door of your shared apartment much earlier than was normal.   
“Raf?” you asked confused, “what are you doing home so early? It’s almost like a reasonable time to eat dinner?”   
Rafael smiled at your quip and wrapped his arms around your hips, pressing his lips to yours in a chaste kiss.   
“Seriously, Raf,” you said, “it’s not that I don’t love that you’re home early, but what’s the occasion?”   
“I have to have a reason to come home?” he said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.   
“When it’s only 5:30 you do,” you said and shot him one of your coy little smirks that made him melt.  
“I have a surprise,” he said.   
“What for?” you asked.   
He shook his head, “no reason, hermosa,” he said, placing a quick peck on your forehead, “now, get on your shoes and let’s go before I change my mind.” 

The entire Uber ride had you bouncing your leg anxiously and spouting guesses at Rafael as to where he was taking you.  
The entire time he refused to give you an answer.   
“My god, will you just sit back and relax?” Rafael asked.   
“Not until you tell me where we’re going,” you said.   
“I don’t have the energy for this,” Rafael mumbled under his breath, “we’re almost there?”   
“Where is ‘there?’” you asked once more.   
The Uber driver stopped outside a small mall just inside Belmore.   
You and Rafael exited the Uber and you looked around as it sped off. You scanned the parking lot where the driver had dropped you off and your eyes were immediately drawn to the bright orange tent set up on the outskirts.   
A pang of longing hit you and you had to resist the urge to run as fast as you could into the bright traffic-cone like colored fabric.   
“I’d have thought you’d been inside by now,” Rafael said.   
You rolled your eyes, “haha, very funny Rafael.”   
Rafael looked at you with confusion in his beautiful golden-green eyes.   
“You don’t want to go in?” he asked.   
“Of course I do,” you said, “but you hate Halloween.”   
“I do,” Rafael said, “but I love you so much that I think it might outweigh just how much I hate this damn holiday.”   
You looked up at your soon-to-be husband in amazement.   
“You mean...you wanna celebrate Halloween this year?” you asked dumbfounded.   
Rafael nodded, “if it makes you happy cariño, there is nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.”   
“Well, well, well,” you said, “looks like the Halloween Grinch does have a heart after all!”   
“Don’t make me regret this,” Rafael sighed, smiling at you, fully expecting you to do just that.   
“You are gonna wish you never did this, Gomez!” you said excitedly, taking Rafael’s hand in yours and sprinting towards the Spirit Halloween.   
You may have been going crazy, because you just might have thought that Rafael was running towards it too.


End file.
